The Bonds That Tie Us
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: Love. It's difficult to accomplish and savor, and sometimes ends tragically before you can even find the end of the twisted maze, but when you go find the end wholesome, it's a magical, thrilling feeling. Pairings-Undecided. Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Romance/Family/Angst/Humor. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Bonds That Tie Us.**

**Chapter One.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**I own nothing, except Characters I make and my plot.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Love. It's difficult to accomplish and savor, and sometimes ends tragically before you can even find the end of the twisted maze, but when you go find the end wholesome, it's a magical, thrilling feeling.**

* * *

**Pairing:**

**Unsure, but it's going to be either Kagome/Kyo, Kagome/ Yuki, or Kagome/Haru. **

**If Kagome doesn't get paired with Yuki, then Tohru gets him!**

* * *

_**My P.O.V.**  
_

_This is how it all began. My story, their story, and now, the story I tell you. It was **their** story. The story of three friends, a miko who traveled across time and defeated a evil Hanyou only to lose those she loved in return. _

_A whole family whose curse is those by who is to never to live a peaceful life full of love._

_How will they survive their hardships?_

* * *

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

It was their spot, the sandbox. Yet, today, they found themselves clutching onto the other as if they were drowning and the other was their only chance of surviving.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He whispered into her blackish-blue locks, trying to desperately to keep his tears at bay.

"I know, me to Yuki-kun." She whispered with so much pain, heartbreak, it broke his heart, shattered it in two as if expensive china had been broken.

"Why, Kagome-chan? Why is it that the Sohma's can't find love and peace? Why.." He clutched onto Kagome, for once in his life wishing he could turn into the rat he was cursed with and crawl into a hole and die.

He felt Kagome nod against his chest. "I dunno, but we won't forget each other, promise?" She held out her pinky, eye's all puffy and red from crying.

He latched his pinky onto her and sadly smiled. "Promise." They walked away with their parent/guardian, both looking and waving back.

* * *

**~Scene Change. Still the same age.~**

He and Kagome sat in an orchid, full of white and pink sakura tree's, petals floating around them. It was in the afternoon. "You know, you don't have to go. You could stay with me." The boy offered, his lazy eye's that were usually filled with no emotions stared at her, pleadingly.

She smiled sadly and threw an arm around him. "I wish I could, weally." He chuckled, she had trouble pronouncing her "R's".

"I'll miss you Kagome-chan." He lazily stared at the tree's, his unusual black and white hair flowing in the breeze.

"Me too, Haru-kun." They hugged each other as if one would disappear in a heartbeat. "Just promise me one thing-wait, no. Two things." He causally poked her.

"What?" She asked, swatting away his hand.

"At least try and stay out of trouble!" He exaggeratedly yelled, throwing his hands up in the air just for kicks.

She giggled. "Okay, I promise, and?" She asked.

He turned to face her. "Don't forget me." He had his serious face on and his pinky out.

Kagome laughed and hooked her pinky with his, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Don't cha worry Haru-kun! I'd never forget you, that's a promise!" He laughed with her and they continued to bump each other's shoulders until their Guardian/Parent came and took them, but not before a final hug.

* * *

**~Scene Change. Still the same age.~**

It was midnight now, both watching the full moon and they laid down on the grass, side by side on the highest hill top.

"Please, don't leave me." He whispered painfully. "Everyone hates me, all because I'm the cat..." She turned to face him with a serious look.

"Not everyone. I love the cat in the Zodiac! I just wish I'd get to see you in your cat form, then I could snuggle you.." She nervously laughed.

He looked at her weirdly. "Yeah, I guess your right..." He uncertainly trailed off.

Kagome smacked him. "Kyo-kun! Stop acting that way, if you get upset, I get upset!" She cried.

Kyo panicked. "Okay! Okay! Just don't cry Kagome-chan, I hate when girls cry!" He hugged her, trying to make her stop.

Kagome chuckled and glomped him. "I'ma weally miss you Kyo-kun, you better not forget me!" She shot him a stare.

"Woah, woah. Easy their. I'd never forget you, but would you forget me." A winked at her.

She smacked him upside the head. "Where not even what? 10 and your already acting like a perv, what is that trainer teaching you!" She nudged him when he turned red.

"S-seriously, you wouldn't forget me right?" He stuttered.

Kagome held her pinky out. "Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." They completed the task, falling asleep on the hill as their Guardian/Parent had to carry them away, both holding hands until forced to let go.

* * *

**_My P.O.V._**

_That, my dear people. Is for us to know, and you to find out._

_Their secret, Their Curse, Their Power, Their Weakness, and the most powerful; Their Love._

* * *

**Me: How do you think it went? I kinda think it was cute, if I do say so myself. The point is to get their personality BEFORE she goes, you know how Kyo is cold, Haru has a bad side, Yuki is secretive? Yeah, this is BEFORE that! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bonds That Tie Us.**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing, except Characters I make and my plot.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Love. It's difficult to accomplish and savor, and sometimes ends tragically before you can even find the end of the twisted maze, but when you go find the end wholesome, it's a magical, thrilling feeling.**

* * *

**Pairing: (I have a poll up for this on my profile.)**

**Kagome-Haru-2**

**Kagome/Yuki-4**

**Kagome/Kyo-4**

**So Far: Haru is in last place *Insert Sad Face Here* Kyo and Yuki are tied-Though, they would be in any other competition, huh?-So yeah..My vote doesn't count but I'm rooting for either Kyo or Haru to win! =3**

* * *

**Dedication:**

**Adam Lambert, Because he holds my heart and he's SO sexy! And I love his song "For Your Entertainment" *Fangirls for a moment* =3**

**Three Days Grace because of their awesome music! =3**

* * *

**Extra Notes:**

**Thanks to everyone who Reviewed/Faved/Followed this story. I know it was hard to choose who to vote on, but it was worth it, ne? **

**Kagome has only done a blood bond with Sesshomaru and Shippo, you'll find out why no one else is mentioned during this chapter...**

**This is a 'InuYasha has betrayed us!' story because frankly, I HATE InuYasha. And I can't really make him a brother because that wouldn't go along with this story.**

**Kagome is going to be a little weak in the beginning of the story, because that's how she is in the Anime, so yeah. But gradually as the story goes along, she turns into a fighting machine! C=**

* * *

**_~Mini Flashback dream!~_**

_"Promise?"._

_"Promise?"._

_"Promise?"._

_**~End of Mini Flashback dream!~**_

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright in bed, holding her head with large eyes.

"Okaa-san?.." Shippo asked with worry laced in his voice. He was holding a sleeping Kirara.

"I-It's okay Shippo, go back to sleep.." Her words carried through the wind as the demon that was guarding them watched with worried eyes.

"Imouto," The cold yet soft voice spoke to the girl.

Kagome waved a hand in his direction. "Please Sesshomaru-nii, I'm fine..." It was a lie, and she knew it.

"Miko, tell this Sesshomaru what is wrong." He gruffly ordered as he absently patted the spot next to him.

Kagome sighed and moved over to sit by him. "Now Imouto, what is the problem." He looked on to the distance with guarded eyes.

"I miss them.." Yes, she had told them about Yuki, Haru, and Kyo.

Them meaning; InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

But there was more meaning to those three little words. InuYasha had betrayed them.

It was only after the final battle did he show his true colors...

* * *

_**~Longer Flashback!~**_

_They were crying. They had won, they had finally won!_

_Sango was holding a fully alive Kohaku, thanking Sesshomaru over and over for reviving him as Miroku looked at his hand in a daze._

_Kagome was holding a brightly smiling Shippo with the full Shikon Jewel in her hand._

_Kouga and Ayame were under a dog-Ahem-wolf pile with Ginta and Hakkaku._

_They never noticed InuYasha as his eyes turned red, dropped the lifeless Kikyo to the ground, and made his way over to Kagome._

_Well, they didn't until her piercing scream echoed through the area._

_"Kagome!" They all went into battle stances, ready to attack InuYasha at any time._

_"Give me the jewel." He ordered._

_"N-no!" She squeaked in a small voice._

_"Give me the jewel!" He yelled this time._

_"No!" She yelled right back, holding her hand up as she was ready to purify him._

_InuYasha cackled evilly and stabbed Miroku in the heart. "Well then..." He stabbed Sango next and then Kohaku. "This just wont do..." He continued to kill them, much to fast now that he wasn't under control of himself._

_It wasn't until he came after Shippo did Kagome snap out of the horrified expression she had. "**You...you..YOU DISGRACEFUL HALF DEMON!**" Everyone-still alive, mind you.- flinched at her voice and InuYasha suddenly got second thoughts, but since he was InuYasha-which means he's stupid, idiotic, mother fucking god damn bitch! Ahem..-he didn't follow the warning sirens in his head._

_He ran at Shippo, only getting a scratch on his forehead before a large wave of Purification and Demonic power burned the left side of his body._

_"Ugh." He grunted and turned to Kagome, his eyes now black instead of red. They also noticed that instead of his silver hair it was brown and the Jagged stripes that represented he was InuTaisho's son were gone and was replaced by gold-ish, curved, triangular stripes and he had a gold-ish star in the middle of his forehead._

_They came to two conclusions then._

_One; This was an imposture._

_Or Two; 'InuYasha' was actually the heir to the Northern lands-who were not friends with the western lands-and had faked InuYasha being alive so they could get revenge for InuTaisho beating them in the war. _

_Yeah..they going with the second, as they hadn't even noticed the scent change in the possible 'impostures' and the InuYasha they knew._

_"Inu-InuYasha!?" Shippo squeaked as he bumped into Sesshomaru's leg. "It'll be alright, kit." Sesshomaru murmured as he watched his Imouto and 'brother' fight._

* * *

**Me: Lol, I'm trying to keep these chapters at a minimum, starting from the 900's and eventually getting into the 1,000-4,000's. But send me feedback, either you liked it or hated it, ne?**


	3. HIATUS!

**I am very sorry to say that this is not an update but an author's note. I will be posting this on a couple of the stories I have recently lost interest in.**

**If you are reading this then I have the need to tell you that this story will be on HIATUS until further notice. I will be either revising it, or I will just keep it there for later use. Keep in mind I DO plan on finishing this story, but I have not muse to finish it as of now.**

**I hope all those understand about losing interest in a story, as most of you are writers of your own. New stories will probably be frequently posted and then unfinished, but they WILL get finished in due time. **

**My apologies to those who were hoping this to be an update,**

**Emerald Black Flames**


End file.
